


A Goodnight Kiss

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Josh, and Mike find themselves having to share a motel bed during their road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Tumblr Prompt Request By Framesonthewall:** "If you have the time and want, could you be moved to write something for Sam/Josh/Mike?"
> 
> **Tumblr URL:** carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com

“Guys, think I found the portal to Hell,” Josh comments dryly when they enter their motel room. They were supposed to be at the Hyatt in Phoenix, but with the main interstate closed due to flood damage, they're, now, a hundred miles away from Phoenix and in a questionable motel. The twins insisted on flying, along with the others, leaving Mike, Sam, and Josh proclaiming _adventure_ by driving down to Arizona, wishing to take the scenic route. Josh isn’t so sure driving was the smartest of choices, but he agreed to this. Well, he sort of agreed to this. His partner-in-crime is nowhere to be found.

Chris was supposed to be with them in the car, but he had to bail out on the trip near the end. If he had known he’d be third wheeling it with Mike and Sam, he would have taken the plane. It's not that he doesn't like hanging out with Mike or Sam, it's just...different, now. Somewhere around Sam’s junior year, her and Mike decide to get into a relationship. To be honest, it’s Josh’s own damn fault. He couldn't even summon the courage to ask Sam out on a date without word vomiting over the proposition. Hell, Sam even made it easy on him earlier this year and asked if he liked her more than a friend. Josh vividly recalls scoffing incredulously, laughing, and telling Sam to “keep on dreaming.” Foot meet mouth.

He hates to admit it, but Mike and Sam look great together. The couple who P90X together stay together. Even Hannah, begrudgingly, has to admit it, but it’s her fault, too. She gave Sam the green light and talked up a big game about having a crush on some Dalton guy for a month. Josh, still, isn’t quite sure if he’s in a state of grieving or arousal whenever he imagines the two together, for the outcome is always the same: his stomach fluttering and his skin prickling with sweat. It'd be easier if he could just hate the two and be done with it. 

The three of them spend a collective moment eyeing their new living quarters with scrunched up noses and pursed lips. The carpet is a strange shade of brown, but judging from the corner edges, that might not have been the carpet’s original color. It doesn’t help the faded, puke yellow wallpaper is casting the whole room in a strange glow. Even the A/C wall unit is questionable, the dusty contraption rattling angrily, drowning out the outside noise of traffic. The only piece of furniture that looks relatively decent is the motel bed. _One_ motel bed. Sam squeezes between Josh and Mike, making a mad dash to the bed, plopping down on it with her bag. 

_“Dibs!”_ she grins. Mike and Josh shake their heads.

“Hell no, I’m not sleeping on the ground. Neither is Josh,” Mike proclaims, tentatively crossing the floor, expecting the carpet to ooze from underneath his sneakers. “There isn’t even a couch!” he points out, carefully crossing the threshold to critique the decor. Mike refuses to give the bathroom a peek. 

Josh nods in agreement, moving over to the bed and dropping his backpack beside Sam. “I’m with Mike on this one, Sammy. We’re just gonna have to wrestle for the bed,” he grins suggestively, the blonde rolling her eyes. 

“So, then, we’ll just share,” Sam returns, the rest of the occupants in the room stunned. Josh and Mike share a look before giving a nod. 

“How can I say ‘no’ to sleeping next to two beautiful people,” Josh hums out casually, hiding the hot flare riding on his cheekbones as he moves to examine the room. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, forcing himself to appear active or fixated on something else. _Shit. Shitshitshit._ Maybe he should call Beth — no, she’s probably on the plane, right now. Mike gives a pleased sound at the compliment, pulling open the small closet to find spare blankets. It gives Josh an idea and a brief escape plan, telling them he’s going to grab a few items from the car and be back. 

Josh inhales the night air as he makes his way to the car, pulling at his shirt that is beginning to stick to his chest. Maybe it’s the Arizona heat — yeah, it’s the heat that’s getting to him. He takes a few breaths, coaching and pleading with himself to take it easy. 

The older male grabs Sam’s overly large blanket and the small cooler in the back. He dumps the melted ice before ferrying his finds back into the motel room. He swears under his breath at the sight of Mike changing shirts, catching a glimpse of his back. 

“ _Ta da_ ,” he holds up his finds, Sam grinning and rushing over to grab her blanket from Josh.   

“You are a gentleman and a scholar,” Sam quotes, throwing her blanket over the safely covered bed. Even the pillows have been covered by the spare sheets provided by the motel. Josh inclines his head in approval before sharing a toothy grin with Mike as he shakes the cooler tauntingly. 

“Please tell me there is beer in there,” Mike pleads and Josh gives a nod. 

“Never fear, alcohol is here!”

  *****

  They have all managed to find a comfortable spot on the bed, having changed in their pajamas. Sam nestled herself in-between the two, her legs pressing against his. Josh is doing his best trying not to imagine what it’s going to be like when they actually attempt sleep. Re-runs of _Family Guy_ is doing a decent job of keeping his mind from delving deeper into the topic. For the moment, he’s relatively content. Mike and him have finished off nearly all of the beers, the three of them snacking on a big bag of _Lays_ until they all pass out.   

Eventually, Mike and Sam were bound to kiss. It's inevitable. They have done a decent job keeping it at a minimum throughout the trip. Josh makes the mistake of reaching out for the chips when the two move to lock lips. There, again, is the odd twists and fluttering in his stomach and the prickling of sweat near the back of his neck. Josh stares at them dumbly. He debates if he should politely mind his own business or shoot out a snarky comment. He chose the latter, beginning to feel flustered at the brief and sweet display. “If you two are going to make out in bed with me right here, you might as well include me,” he comments, not too sure if he’s regretting his choice or not. Already he’s waiting for the awkward shifting or the mumbled apologies.  

Nothing happens and embarrassment is beginning to heat up his neck. He risks a glance at the two of them, ready to shoot them an admonishing glare when he finds Sam giving him a queer look. “What?” Josh huffs out, his question coming out none to kindly. Before he can continue on, Sam’s hands find his jaw and pulls him down into a spontaneous kiss. This is his first kiss with Sam and he spends a good few seconds nearly crosseyed because he didn’t close his eyes. 

Sam tastes like the chips they have been eating and he has no clue what to do with his hands. Can he touch her? What about Mike? Why can't he just take this moment to enjoy this? Crap, what about Mike? 

Josh is the one to pull away, staring at the two of them in bewilderment. Sam looks smug and Mike is bitting his bottom lip hard, looking utterly ecstatic. 

“We’ll just share,” Sam challenges, but her own cheeks are flushed and there is doubt lurking behind her determined facade. She's not quite sure she can stand behind her own words. Josh shoots a quick glance at Mike before turning it back to Sam. There is no way this is real and the fact that it’s coming from Sam. He didn’t think Sam had it in her, but then again, Sam is rarely intimidated or scared by anything or anyone. However, the longer he stares, the more he realizes that his window of opportunity is beginning to close. Sam's smug smirk is beginning to wilt. 

  Swallowing thickly, he nervously leans in and returns the kiss. Sam’s fingers, immediately, dance against his jaw before settling, the Washington groaning into her mouth, relaxing against her. He doesn't know why he laughed her off earlier this year. Doesn't know why he has been stalling for so long. 

Josh is somewhat aware of the sound of _Lays_ bag being moved and the bed groaning as someone shifts their weight on it. It’s only when he pulls away for air does he find that Mike has cleared the bed, Sam turning her head to kiss him. Josh eyes them hungrily, boldly letting a hand settle on Sam’s knee underneath the blanket, letting his thumb rub circles into her skin. He hates that his hand feels so sweaty against her skin, but he’s unwilling to remove his hand so he can wipe the sweat off. He’s not sure if he’ll summon the courage to so blatantly touch her like this, again. 

It takes Sam encouraging him to come closer that stirs him to do something more than staring. She bares his neck out to him in suggestion and Josh nods in understanding, dipping down to press light kisses into her neck. Sam makes out a soft noise in the back of her throat when Josh latches his mouth into the right corner pocket of her jaw, that soft bend where jaw and neck meet. He can taste the sunscreen still lingering on her skin and he swears he can hear his name falling off her lips, soft and reverent. It, finally, stirs a semblance of boldness out of the Washington, his hand rising from her knee to her thigh, nipping at the tender spot on her neck. 

Pulling away to find new skin to conquer, he finds that Mike has pulled off his shirt some time ago. He’s busy tugging down the strap of her top to kiss at her shoulder. Shamelessly, he takes in Mike, following one of Sam's hands that are skimming his abdomen. Still riding on the high of this experience and the surreality of the moment, he nudges at Mike with his spare hand. Mike, instantly, turns towards him, a questioning look on his face. Maybe he’s assuming too much or crossing another line, but he presses his mouth against Mike’s and hopes for the best.

_Sam **did** say share._

  Judging from the sharp intake of air from Sam next to him, she didn’t quite expect that. Judging from the way Mike is digging his fingers into his side and pushing his tongue into his mouth, Mike is not complaining. Eventually Sam is moving, joining in, one of her hands slipping underneath his shirt. Josh struggles to keep himself kept together, the hand on Mike moving onto Sam’s shoulder for support. He doesn’t even want to address the heat pooling in-between his legs and how terrifyingly close Sam’s hand is, at the moment. A pathetic sound leaves his mouth when Mike’s hand finds his clothed backside, fingers roughly finding purchase. He’s too lightheaded and hot to even feel embarrassed at the sounds leaving his mouth. He just might beg if this teasing continues. 

Then they’re gently easing away from the other, the fervor beginning to die down into something slow and sluggish. It feels like it’s over too soon.

Mike is pulling away, his kisses fading into something light and brief, and Sam’s hand leaves the confines of his shirt. Josh licks his lips in a daze, watching Sam make herself comfortable in the bed. “W-What, you’re going to sleep?” Josh blurts out in dismay. Sam is a poor actor, she can’t hide the smirk on her lips. “How am I even supposed to go to sleep?” he complains, Mike chuckling and leaving the bed to flip the lights off.

“I have faith in you,” Sam hums, her eyes already closed. 

Josh huffs, flopping on the bed on his side. He is frowning at the two of them in the dark, watching the outline of Mike wrap his arms around Sam so her back is against his chest. There is a spark of jealousy, but it's eradicated when Mike’s chilled toes press into Josh’s shins. The Washington returning the favor with a petulant sound, unable to remain irritated. With a sigh, he wiggles on the bed until he’s comfortable, content when Sam’s hands find his forearms. “Please invite me to all of your adult sleepovers,” he breaks the silence, the two of them chuckling. 

“Sure thing, Josh,” Sam mumbles through a yawn before there are lips, briefly, brushing against his. Josh kisses just the end of it and it feels perfect. It feels like a first. Josh smiles in the dark. Never before has he had a goodnight kiss quite like that.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
